Remember When
by bardalicious
Summary: BardXMeyrin songfic.


Title: Remember When

Pairing: BardXMey

Universe: AU

Song: Remember When-Alan Jackson

Note: I haven't updated for a while, so here's a little something.

_Remember when I was young and so were you_

It was evening when she finally settled down for the night, nestled in her night gown and her hair down from it's usual updo. In her lap was a scrapbook she had kept over the years, the same one that she glanced at every night since he's been gone. Meyrin's eyes glistened as she traced her fingers over the picture of her husband and herself, both with smiles on their faces and new love looming over them.

She smiled to herself, "Bard."

_And time stood still and love was all we knew_

Even to this day she remembered their first conversation, their first kiss they shared together and their first time they made love. She wished sometimes that she could regain that time, to go back and be young again. They were so young and foolish back then, even though there were times where he'd be away on duty.

She kept all their letters, kept them in one spot so she could look over them. He would always say the same thing, that he missed her and that the first thing that he wanted to do when he got home was to cuddle with her. He would never speak of the battlefield, perhaps it was to save her from the troubles that was upon his shoulder at the time.

_You were the first, so was I_

_We made love and then you cried_

_Remember when_

She had been scared a lot of times in her life, not for her safety-but for his. When he had proposed he had even warned her of deployments, and she had prepared herself or so she thought for the time she would spend away from him. She didn't think it would be as hard as it felt now, with children to raise and a home to take care of.

It was disheartening everytime he got asked, and even more heartbreaking once the children were involved.

_Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk_

_Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard_

She turned the page gingerly, the images of her family reflecting back at her. All the memories that they had shared together, she knew in her heart that she would do it all over again. She would do a lot of things in her life again, as long as it meant spending it with her family.

She could hear the children running about, arguing with each other or simply just playing with each other. She could hear Bard yelling at them for something unimportant, about Tony's sarcasm or Melody's dating issues. She could hear the twins giggling about something they found funny, and then refusing to tell either of them what they found so funny.

_We lived and learned, life threw curves_

_There was joy, there was hurt_

_Remember when_

She could also hear the small talks that Bard had with their eldest daughter, she knew that he had always had a soft spot for her. Melody would always go to him for advice, no matter what the cause was. Sometimes Meyrin felt disheartened by it, but Bard always reassured her that Melody loved her just as much.

She bit her lip. Bard was always good at bringing up spirits, it was just his personality. It was something that she loved so dearly.

_Remember when old ones died and new were born_

_And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged_

He was there for her for everything. For her father's passing, for the anniversary of her mother's death. Their relationship wasn't perfect, of course every couple's relationship never was. But that's what made them strong, with every small argument-their love for each other grew even more.

They realised they needed each other, neither would be complete without the other. She felt that if this wasn't true love, she didn't know what was.

_We came together, fell apart_

_And broke each other's hearts_

_Remember when_

Always willing to forgive the other, admit that you're wrong because you hate to see the other so upset. She missed that. She missed the small arguments, she missed everything about Bard. Tears trickled her eyes, realizing that she would never get that back. She would never have a love like him, and he was stolen from her.

She wanted him back.

_Remember when the sound of little feet was the music_

_We danced to week to week_

It was silly of her to go through the scrapbook, she always knew that it would just make her even more sad about the situation. "Mom?" Meyrin glanced up, her now teenaged son Nate standing at the door; "Are you okay?"

Meyrin closed the book, wiping her eyes and nodding; "I'm good, I'm just looking at a few things..."

"You miss Dad, don't you?"

_Brought back the love, we found trust_

_Vowed we'd never give it up_

_Remember when_

"Everyday of my life."

Nate frowned a little, a concerned look on his face. Meyrin's heart hurt, knowing that he too was going through his own grief-but she couldn't stare at him for so long. Nate resembled his father so much, as did his elder sister-she somehow wanted to believe that Bard was living through his children.

"We miss him too mom," Nate began, sitting on her bed; "but we miss you too."

"I'm here."

"You're here, but then...you're not."

_Remember when thirty seemed so old_

_Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone_

"Nate..."

Nate took his mother's hands in his own, "Tony called, him and Melody are coming down to visit. Did you forget that Mercede's art show is coming up?"

"I remember, I didn't know Tony and Mel were coming down." Meyrin looked down, "They haven't been down since...the funeral."

"They're worried about you."

"They don't need to worry," She nodded, "I'm doing just fine."

"I don't think you are, even Mr. Sebastian says so-"

"Oh, what does he know?"

_To where we are, where we've been_

_Said we'd do it all again_

"He says...you're not yourself." Nate squeezed her hand, "Why don't you come downstairs? Mercedes made us dinner and I don't think it's good for you to stay in here and look at pictures of dad."

"I'll be down in a minute."

"That's what you said last night," He frowned, "just come down. I think it'll be good, I think dad'll want you to be happy."

Meyrin sighed, knowing her son was right; "Isn't it supposed to be me who's giving you pep talks?" She choked out, "I'm sorry, I haven't been good lately..."

"It's okay mom, dad would want us to take care of each other."

_Remember when we said when we turned gray_

_When the children grow up and move away_

"Oh my," Meyrin wiped at her eyes again, standing up with her son; "I don't know what I'll do when you two go to college next year. I'll be here all alone."

"We'll come visit, or maybe you can move with us or move closer to Tony." He led her out of the room, "He sure does miss his mommy."

Meyrin laughed a little, leaning on her son as they walked down the stairs; "You know, you remind me so much of your father."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

_We won't be sad, we'll be glad_

_For all the life we've had_

_And we'll remember when_


End file.
